


Toccoa

by ProfSledge



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Also I have a thing for dominant Winters, M/M, Nixon and Winters are super gay and Sobel is just as big of a dick as always, frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfSledge/pseuds/ProfSledge
Summary: A week before their departure to England is full of shock and coming to realizations.  One of them is Nixon realizing his partner-in-crime, Dick, isn't just his friend.





	

Winters shook Nixon's arm early in the morning to wake him up. The sun was not up yet and the barrack was cold as ice. 

"Nix, get up." Dick patted his friend's face a bit with his hand before Lewis woke up in a frenzy.

"What?" Nixon shouted. Winters twitched his head to the door.

"Sobel is going to be here any minute. If we're up before he gets here, he might give us a weekend pass." Winters stood erect over Lewis' cot. Nixon rubbed his eyes and threw his covers off.

"Why is it so god damn cold here? For Christ's Sake, it's the summer." Nixon complained. Winters chuckled as he sat on his respective cot, putting his shoes on. Nixon looked over at his friend and noticed his smile and stayed fixated over it. Winters noticed immediately.

"Nix? What's the matter?" Winters whispered slightly before the door busted open.

"Winters. Nixon, on your feet." Sobel came crashing through to stand at the end of their beds. The two quickly walked to the end of their beds and saluted.

"Good morning, sir." They said in unison. Sobel saluted back and sighed.

"Easy's COs are not ready for the morning," he looked at the two of them. Nixon was partially dressed in his dungarees while Winters had only his PT gear on. "Weekend passes have been revoked for all of Easy. If their COs cannot be ready in time, then the company cannot be ready either. Now go wake up your men. We're running Currahee again." Sobel headed for the door. Winters quickly checked his watch and went back to attention.

"Sir, the men don't rise for another hour." Winters spoke up, hoping there was no backlash.

"Get. Your men. Up." Sobel whispered to Winters before stomping out of the room. Nixon and Winters exchanged glances with each other before heading out to grab their men.

3 miles up, 3 miles down. The men hated Currahee almost as much as they hated Captain Sobel. After the run, the men were allowed to rest due to Sobel being in a meeting with various higher ups. Nixon met up with Winters inside their barracks. Winters was putting his dungarees on. Nixon was admiring his friend's figure. He was tall and extremely muscular. His white PT shirt hugged his figure. Lewis stood there in the closed doorway smiling. Winters looked at his friend and stopped dressing himself.

"What is it, Nix?" He asked. Nixon shook his head and walked over with his hands in his pockets. 

"Absolutely nothing, Dick." His friend responded. Winters nodded a bit and then turned to fully face Nixon.

"Earlier today, before Sobel came in, you were staring like something was wrong. What is it?" Winters asked. Nixon felt his face heat up a bit.

"It. It was nothing." Nixon hesitated. Winters raised his eyebrow and grinned.

"You like me, don't you?" Winters asked quietly. Nixon knew he was in for a long ride. He stayed silent and just stared at Winters, eyes darting from different directions.

"Lew. Look at me." Winters ordered. Nixon looked up at the slightly taller man and felt his face heat up even more.

"Yes, Dick. I like you." Nixon backed up and attempted to head out to avoid the awkward embarrassment. Winters grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him back.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I like you?" Winters asked. Nixon's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't..." He replied. Winters smiled a bit and pulled Nixon closer.

"Well, since you're not going to ask, I'll have to tell you on my own." Winters stated before placing a small kiss on Nixon's lips. Nixon stood in shock and let the kiss happen before Winters pulled away, grinned, and headed towards the door.

"How long have you liked me, Dick?" Nixon slowly turned around to look at him. Winters turned around and smiled.

"The moment you walked into the barracks and introduced yourself." Winters spoke up before heading out of the barrack, leaving Lewis alone to think about what just happened.


End file.
